


Second Guessing

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Outtakes, POV Gale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: Second outtake for BellaGracie's "Are Those for Me?" Universe.Gale makes a selfish desicion after one too many ignored calls.Rated T for language.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaGracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/gifts).



> Neither the Characters, nor The universe this is written for, belong to me. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

"Come on, Catnip. Pick. Up. The damn. PHONE!"

As clockwork, the call goes straight to voicemail on the fifth ring.

"Aaaargh!" My cellphone goes flying across the room, thankfully landing on the carpet behind the couch on the other side.

I stomp angrily to retrieve it, my chest constricts with rage and regret that turns into an uneasy relief, when I see the phone is still intact, despite my rash reaction.

I gently swipe the screen, rubbing my thumbs over the smooth surface as if I'm apologizing to the device. I can't afford to break this phone, I can't afford to cut myself off from my family by destroying the only means I have to keep in touch with them, but I can't help the twinge of rage that curls in my chest looking for a way out, when Katniss doesn't give me the curtesy of hearing me out.

She's been ignoring my calls for the last couple of weeks, ever since walking in on me, at the most inopportune moment. I completely understand she's pissed off at me- wounded even- I wholly accept my responsibility in our fallout, and I've given her enough space to sort out her feelings, rage about our issues, and let steam off. But It's high time she starts acting like an adult, instead of a bratty little girl and return my calls!

My phone pings in my hands, startling me so much I fumble it a couple of times, but still I manage to catch it before it hits the floor again. My heart stammers against my ribcage while clumsily punch the code in to unblock it as fast as I can. I deflate instantly, when I see the message I just received its not from Katniss, but from Johanna.

_**Jo- 5:45 p.m.** "Hiya stud! Are you still brooding? Come over to Cray's Tavern. The band is playing tonight. Should be fun! I can make it worth your while after!!! ;)"_

I scrub my face harshly and plop down on the couch heavily. I take a minute to calm myself down before speed dialing.

It rings once, twice, thrice; I take a deep breath to clear my head, trying to decide if I should leave a message this time, instead of pressing the off button and hurling my phone across the room again.

I guess I can't blame Catnip for being mad. She did walk in on me while my tongue was shoved down Jo's throat and my hand was massaging her amazing tits. I imagine if the tables had been turned, I'd be angry and jealous as hell too.

The obnoxious robotic voice of the generic greeting of her answering machine informs me I've reached her number; it instructs me to leave a message after the beep, but I hang up the call, going against leaving the message option.

She doesn't want to talk to me, but I have to make her understand!

I asked her for _months_ , to come out to San Francisco, to be with me where I've found so much freedom and fortune; it's not my fault she took her sweet time to take me up on the invitation. Granted, I fucked up by messing around with Jo, but I thought Catnip wasn't coming until she showed up here, ready to start her life with me.

I have to make her understand that I was confused at first. Her arrival took me by surprise, and Jo is so exciting to be around, any man would feel on the spot and do something stupid, like second guessed a relationship with a girlfriend he hasn't seen in almost a year. I know is not nearky a good enough excuse, but I have to make her see, I made a mistake, and it won't ever happen again, as long as she stays close.

I stand up and grab my jacket. I'm gonna go to her apartment this time. No more missed calls. We really have to talk. This has gone long enough, and it's time we smooth things over and get back together.

I put my keys, cellphone, and wallet in my pockets. Before I step outside the door, I remember I took off her spare key from my key ring when we parted ways. I go back to fetch it, I'm not sure what her schedule is, and it's better safe than sorry. If she's not home, I'll just wait for her.

Catnip and I have gone through so much together and we've always come out on top.

This won't be any different.

She'll come around.


End file.
